Flames of A Dragon
by Saharay1
Summary: A old friend of Shifu and Tigress returns to the Valley of Peace. But with her return comes the arrival of a new enemy from her past. Can Po, Jo, Shifu, and the Furious Five help her face this terror or will Justice's past come to haunt her? Tnx 2 Jo!
1. Prolouge

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise**

**I only own my original characters and original settings**.

**Prologue**

**"**_**The time has come for my reign to begin**_**,"**

**S**urrounded by darkness, Trey tried to escape, running into the abyss. He ignored the screams of his younger brother, Esau and the bloodshed that tarnished his feet. He kept running until he ran into a wall of midnight flame. Trapped, Trey frantically searched for another path, another sign of hope. The violet-eyed nightmare stepped closer, forcing his back against the wall until it singed the cloth on his shirt.

"No, please! I'll do anything you want, ANYTHING!" begged Trey.

"_**Aww, but that ruins all the fun**_," teased the nightmare, laughing as he crept closer.

Trey closed his eyes and stiffened, expecting the fatal blow … but it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw two dragons, a silver wolf, and a midnight stallion before him; protecting him.

Trey questioned who they were and why they would want to save him, until he saw a crescent-shaped scar over the stallion's right eye.

_No … this shouldn't happen, it can't happen … NO!!!_

"_**Well, this looks like fun,**__"_ laughed the nightmare as he shifted into a chimera. "_**Let the games begin!**__"_

**Well, this is my first story and I figured that I should start it with a cliffhanger. Please R&R and no flames.:-K**


	2. Class is in Session

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise**

**I only own my original characters and original settings**.

* * *

The sun had risen over the Keikoan Valley. Rich violets and golds painted the leaves as its rays engulfed the shadows. Esau awoke with the rest of the wolf pack, crawling out of the community of dens they called home.

_Being an sub-alpha has its perks; too bad Justice had to sleep outside. I wonder where she is._

_H_e stretched his small, dirt-covered body and started walking down towards the waterfall, looking for his older sister.

_I just hope she did not forget about our lesson today._

Oh, she did not forget. In fact, the lesson had already begun. Perched on a tree branch, she waited. It took some time to get the chipmunks and birds to quiet down, but it was going to be worth it. She tensed every muscle she had, standing by for a pounce. She could hear her victim getting closer with each step, breathing in time with each footfall.

_3 … 2 … 1_

She attacked, pinning her prey so he would fall flat on his chest, and sat on his back.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning, …ugh…, Justice."

"Ready for your next lesson?"

"Sure .. uh, as soon as you get off me."

"Oops, sorry."

She let him get up and waited for him to brush himself off, even though it wasn't helping.

* * *

**Please R&R and no flames.:-K**


	3. Dark Clouds Ahead

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise or any characters by Joe "Po" Navark. I only own my original characters and original settings**.

"So… where are we going today?" asked Esau

"The Valley of Peace, I want you to meet and train with Po's new friend, Jo.," replied his sister.

"Awesome! I get to train with Po…"

"… and Shifu and Tigress, I know." finished Justice. "We're gonna be living there for a while, so I'll need you bring two of the extra money pouches."

"Okay" said Esau as he ran to their den.

She chuckled and sighed, looking towards the clouds, letting her grin fall. Training was not the only reason for leaving the valley.

_The visions are getting worse. Dracker must be getting closer. We cannot risk something bad happening to the wolf pack. I just hope Trey and Zoran got my message._

"Got it!" screamed Esau returning with the pouches and Justice's archery set. "I'm ready to go now!"

"Alright, just give me a second," said the seventeen-year old as she focused her energy into her palm. When the energy was released, it caused a ripple of air to flow through the forest, freezing time as it went. She touched her brother's shoulder to thaw him and began preparing the portal.

"Hurry up, we want to get there in time for lunch."

Esau nodded and both stepped into the vortex.

**Please R&R and no flames.:-K**


	4. Welcome to the Valley

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise or any characters by Joe "Po" Navark. I only own my original characters and original settings**.

They walked through the portal, walking over forests and oceans that appeared under the transparent tunnel, which freaked Esau out.

_I should have told him how to deal with the warp before we left, _thought Justice.

_Oh well, he'll live._

When they finally arrived to the end of the vortex, they found themselves completely different from their normal human bodies.

* * *

Justice blinked, trying to restore her vision after being stunned by the blinding sun. The jeweled pendant she always wore shaped into the harmony symbol, the diamond crystal perfectly hidden as the yin. She wore a tri-banded cloth belt around her waist, just above her indigo belt and sandaled shoes. Her light- blue vest left her arms just bare enough to reveal her moon-shaped birthmark on her silver fur. Esau, on the other hand, went barefoot, displaying her grey-furred feet. Using his taped arms and wrists, he shadowboxed with the air, excitement pumping through his lean, muscular build. His muscles rippled through his black pants and his biceps rose and fell with each punch.

Justice just rolled her eyes in embarrassment and sighed.

"Are you done admiring yourself, or should I just wait until I turn eighty-three?"

"Oh sorry," apologized Esau. "I'm just, you know, excited!"

"Yeah well, if you want to make it to the Jade Palace by nightfall, you might want to hurry up," said Justice as she started to walk away.

"Huh, hey wait up!"

* * *

They walked towards the front of the village, facing the infinite steps of the Jade Palace. It was early noon, so the streets were filled with carts and people, shopping and selling their goods.

Justice looked for the spot she had planned for them to have lunch, while Esau darted ahead, stopping at a weapons cart owned by two rhinos. He was admiring a replica of the Golden Spear when Justice spotted the restaurant she was searching for.

"Hey Esau, time for lunch."

Esau rushed back to where his older sister stood. If there was one thing he would not miss, it was a chance to eat. Justice chuckled at his speed and walked into the small restaurant.

**I know it is a little longer than the others and it seems a bit dull now, but the action is coming in the next chapter, so please be patient. **

**Please R&R and no flames.:-K**


	5. I Can't Wait To Get Started

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise or any characters by Joe "Po" Navark. I only own my original characters and original settings**.

The place was packed with rabbits and ducks, all enjoying their own bowls of noodles. Luckily, there were two seats open near the kitchen door. Justice looked around the restaurant while Esau tried to fight the drool that began to come out of his mouth. He noticed his sister was distracted by something, but before he could say anything, an old raccoon-like creature appeared and greeted them.

"Justice, how wonderful it is to see you again."

"Master Shifu," Justice bowed in respect to the red panda, elbowing Esau to do the same. "I was wondering if you had forgotten about my visit."

Shifu laughed. "I would never forget a thing like that."

He glanced at Esau for a moment and seemed interested in the grey wolf, whose stomach had just growled in defiance to his wishes.

"Who's your obviously hungry friend, Justice?"

"This is my little brother, Esau. I brought him here for warrior training. I promise he won't cause any problems."

Justice snarled at Esau viciously. "Isn't that right, brother?"

Esau gulped and nodded without hesitation.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After ordering about four bowls of Mr. Ping's famous Secret Ingredient Soup (all for Esau), they began ascending the steps towards the Jade Palace. Master Shifu was astounded at the small wolf's speed, despite the fact that he had just eaten enough to feed a small family.

"Does he eat like that all the time?" asked Master Shifu when Esau was out of earshot.

"Non-stop. It's a wonder how he doesn't get any chubbier."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before long, they reached the training room and witnessed an amazing display of the Furious Five plus 1½ in action.

Tigress and Crane sparred on the Jade Tortoise, matching each other blow for blow. This made Esau wonder.

_Fire and Ice, Yin and Yang; I wonder if they ever argue._

Viper, in her suave, dancelike motion, dodged and weaved through the fire pit. It hypnotized Esau for a moment, leaving him unaware of the spikes on the Wooden Crocodiles that he had wandered into. Luckily, Justice pulled him out of the way before he set off any unnecessary spikes.

"Thanks." said Esau once he realized how close he was to singing soprano.

Justice sighed and turned towards the Swinging Clubs of Oblivion, where Po was practicing. He was doing better with his balance on the Sea of Snakes, but that still wasn't enough to keep him from falling on his monochromic butt. Jo was just watching him, taking a break from his practice on the Adversary. It took him a while to realize the new visitors with Master Shifu, but once he did, Justice could tell a rivalry had immediately established between the badger and the grey wolf.

_Let's Begin!_

"All right, who do I fight first?"

Both Justice and Jo stepped forward, but being the gentleman he is, Jo let Justice proceed. Justice shot him an amused glance and walked toward where Esau was at the Training Grounds.

"Ready, twinkle-toes?"

Esau bowed and went to his position on the training grounds. They both dropped into their fighting stances and circled each other. Justice was the first to attack, executing a swift punch towards her brother's head and quickly followed it up with a sweeping kick, both of them blocked and dodged by the grey wolf.

Esau chuckled. "Not holding back, are ya?"

"Nope," replied the silver-like blur as she flipped over her little brother, kicking him in the back of the head.

Esau stood stunned, rubbing his sore spot. The blow almost knocked him out, but he shook it off after a few seconds. He looked back to his taunting sister, who was just standing there waiting, furiously.

"You asked for it."

He growled at his sister and started running toward her at full speed. _**(A/N: That's about the speed of 120 mph).**_ He pounced when he was about two inches away from her, jumping so high that his silhouette was barely visible in the blinding sun. When he came down, his left leg was posed for a drop kick. Aiming to hit Justice with his thigh, he was located directly above him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...aa…aaa!"

Esau's battle cry, slowly faded to a high-pitched whimper. Justice, suspecting the attack all along, just moved a yard to her right. In her place stood a cone-shaped, rabbit-sized rock, which Esau had collided right into. _**(That's gotta hurt.)**_

"Ouch!" said all of the males, each turning away from the horrible sight they just witnessed. Tigress and Viper tried to keep from laughing at Justice's sneaky attack, but without avail.

Justice looked down at her squirming brother, recovering after a quick fit of laughter, and said:

"Lesson's over for today"

Then she turned and walked towards the barracks with Tigress and Viper following her.

**Finally, the action has arrived, but there would be more, less embarrassing fights to come. And for those wondering, Trey and Zoran will appear in the next chapter. Plus, a secret is uncovered about Justice and her family. **

**Please R&R and no flames.:-K**


	6. The Gang's All Here

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise**

**I only own my original characters and original settings**.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Justice was looking up towards the rafters in Mantis's dorm in the bunkhouse, and she was not very happy. In fact, she was furious. Maybe it was the fact that her little brother was sitting on the rafter twenty-five feet above her.

"Get down from there, you big overgrown fluffball."

"It's a needle!" screamed Esau, who looked and sounded terrified.

"It's Acupuncture."

"It's torture!"

"It'll relax you."

"It'll hurt!"

"No, it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No. It. Won't."

"Yes. It. Will!"

Justice sighed and paced around the room in frustration.

"What makes you think it is going to hurt?"

Esau said nothing and pointed towards the pin-cushioned body of Po and the attempts that Jo and the other masters used to revive him.

Justice's frustration quickly turned to understanding. She continued her pacing before she came up with a brilliant idea to get him down.

"What if I go through the acupuncture first, just to show you that it is not as bad as you think?"

Esau's frown lightened up a little.

"Really, no tricks?"

"Warrior's honor," said Justice as she placed her left hand over her right shoulder.

Esau considered this for a while before agreeing with his sister's proposition and jumped down. He was still expecting Justice to keep her end of the bargain, so Justice sat down and took the acupuncture that Mantis was administrating. It felt like being shot in the back with poison-tipped arrows, but trying to keep a brave face for her brother, she succeeded in staying emotionless. She even giggled a little, just to sell it more.

_Just ignore the pain; the throbbing, excruciating, everlasting pain._

Once the torture was over, she looked over towards Esau to see how he reacted to her act. Luckily, he fell for it; hook, line, and sinker. He completely forgot how afraid of the needle he was and rushed over to the mat where the silver wolf was just sitting. While Viper was mapping his chakra points, Justice slowly slipped out of the door and ran towards Oogway's Peach Tree, almost bumping into Master Shifu, who was just leaving from there.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Justice?"

"No time to talk, trying to hide."

Shifu looked around, but found nobody there.

"Hide? From who?"

In spite of this, his words were lost in the cloud of dust, hiding the female wolf from view.

His question was soon answered by her furious, grey-eyed brother who, by the look in his eyes, was packing for a one-way trip to insanity. He ignored the fact that the red panda surpassed him in skill and picked Shifu up, moving him off of his path of destruction, and continued running.

* * *

During the training that ensued the next day, Jo trained with Esau and showed him the ropes. Esau, being tired after chasing his sister around the valley all night, decided to try his luck on the Adversary.

"It can't be all that easy, Po even had a hard time with it, and he's the first Dragon Warrior."

Jo just shrugged his shoulders. "Can't argue with that logic, knock yourself out."

He hadn't even gotten a good punch off before he spotted Justice and Po running past the training room.

"Hey, what's up?"

Po stopped at the opening. "Trouble at the village, right in front of Dad's shop."

"Again?" said Jo as he grabbed his dagger and rushed out the door with Po, with Esau following close behind. When they reached Mr. Ping's shop, they set their eyes on a group of boar bandits who were surrounding a black-furred wolf and a fox. The wolf was holding a wooden pole in both hands, blocking the blows that were aimed at him. The fox was not using a weapon, but was still holding his own against the bandits' swords and spears.

'Should we help them?" asked Po as he stood next to Justice.

Justice was about to respond back when a kick from the fox sent a bandit flying into the fruit stand right beside them.

"I think they can handle themselves."

That they did. The wolf dispatched about five bandits before he noticed a boar archer aiming at his partner, who was busy grappling with another boar thug. There was no way that he could get there in time to block the shot.

"Hey, watch your head!"

The fox, who had just dispatched his foe, looked towards the sharpshooter. The archer, thinking he had been spotted, fired an arrow aimed at his head. The canid did not move out of the way of the shot, causing Justice to be concerned for his life.

_What is he doing, why doesn't he move out of the way...unless? _

The red fox just put his right arm out in front of him and closed it tight. Inside of it was the arrow, the tip just centimeters from the bridge of his nose. Jo could not believe it.

"He just … how'd he … please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that!"

He wasn't the only one who was amazed by the fox's seize of the assassination arrow. All of the warriors were shocked by what they saw; the bandits were even more astounded and practically terrified of the two mysterious fighters. The boars ran away from the scene, but not before returning the money that they had stolen from the bunny patrons.

"Wow, that was totally awesome!"shouted Po as he approached towards the fox. But when he got a good look at the warrior's face, he noticed something that made everything that just happened seem unimaginable.

The fox was _**blind**_!

"Zoran, now you know you didn't need to show off like that," said Justice as she walked towards Po. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

The fox turned her direction and started smiling.

"Well, if you were where you said to meet us at, this whole fight could have been avoided."

The black wolf just shook his head. "Give her a break; we were a day late." He turned towards Justice and gave her a hug. "Sorry about the delay, sis."

"You're related!" asked an astounded panda and badger.

"Yep," replied Justice. "Everyone, allow me to introduce you to my big brother Trey and his friend Zoran."

* * *

"…So then we started running and Trey fell right into Aminu, slamming the pie right into his face."

"Hey, I didn't fall, I _tripped_. There's a difference." explained the black wolf.

"It doesn't matter, it's still embarrassing." chuckled Esau.

Justice just shook her head, listening to the story she had heard over 1000 times, in the other room. She tried to focus on her drawing of a woman she knew. It was like a mirror image of her; the image had a small, pointed nose as she did and her eyes were a rich golden-brown like the woman's. Their hair color was almost completely alike, except for two long strands of black hair on the image. Justice glanced at her finished product and sighed.

_There's just no substitute for you, Mother. None at all._

**How's that for action? And who say's that being blind is a weakness? More secrets still to come.**

**Please R&R and no flames.:-K**


	7. Memories of the Past

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise**

**I only own my original characters and original settings**.

Night fell quickly in the Valley of Peace. As the gang prepared for dinner, Justice decided it was time to reveal to Esau what type of training he was going to undertake. She knew he was going to be excited, but there was one aspect he was not going to be happy about.

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?"

"Now Esau, survival is the key to becoming a Laiokan warrior."

"So you had to practically starve yourself for two months, with only water to drink?" asked the grey wolf, who was still traumatized by the news he was just given.  
"Yep," replied Justice. "Only mine was actually six months."

"A year for me." added Zoran

"Mine was two years," said Trey as he chimed in.

Esau mulled it over before realizing that he was getting the least amount of malnourishment time possible. He still had some more questions, but he was willing to let them wait until after dinner. Until then, he needed to stock up on as much fat as he could.

When they reached the dining room of the dorms, Jo and all of the masters were eating. They all sat together with Esau sitting next to Jo.

"So, what would you like?" asked Po as he got up to prepare their bowls.

"Give me twenty-one bowls of your famous noodle soup, please." said you-know-who.

"Uh," the Dragon Warrior just stood there amazed. He had never filled that big of an order for one person, other himself, before. "Coming… right … up."

Things just got weirder when the small, muscular wolf started eating the noodles. Esau started gulping the broth down, breaking every speed-eating record Shifu could name, many of them held by Po and himself. Worse yet, he wasn't even full once he finished eating enough noodle soup to feed a whole army.

No one dared to talk while the slaughtering was taking place, but once it was over, Justice felt it was necessary to tell both Esau and Jo about the second part of warrior training.

"During the starvation process, I will be teaching you the arts of fighting that deal with weaponry. That means swords, maces, axes, shields, and spears. I would expect for both of you to know how and when to wield any of the weapons that are stored in the Hall of Warriors. Are we clear?"

Both the warrior novices nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, you're training starts tomorrow at dawn. Master Shifu, I will hold all responsibility for Jo's actions and punishments while under my guidance. I will also do his share of chores around the Jade Palace. Is that alright with you, Master?"

The old red panda nodded, showing his approval. "That's fine by me. That gives Po more time to study the 1000 Scrolls of Kung Fu."

"864," corrected the panda. "I study them sometimes when I can't sleep."

"So, it's settled then. I expect to see both of you at the Pool of Sacred Tears, ready for your first lesson. Goodnight."

And with that, she walked outside to the training grounds to meditate.

* * *

It was calm in the valley, a rare occurrence during the dark of night. A figure sat just outside of the Jade Palace's walls, watching over the valley in silence.

_Maybe they're still shocked by that fox's amazing feat of skill. _The figure laughed at the mere thought of it. _I should have known better than to let those overgrown pigs attempt to take down those two. _

The figure stood, careful not to make a sound that would give him away. He turned towards the palace, leaping silently into the tree that branched over the jade barriers.

_Luckily, they led me to my intended prize. _

He blinked as he heard the main doors to the dormitory open. He clutched the hilt of his crimson blade and drew it, keeping the moon's beams from shining on its metal shaft. He smirked as he saw Justice walk out towards the center of the arena, preparing to sit in Midnight Lotus Meditation. His lilac eyes glittered as he thought of an infinite number of ways to end the snow wolf's life, but he decided against one.

_Nah, too easy. Besides, what fun is it to kill her in cold blood? _

He waited for the next strong breeze to blow by before taking his leave back to the village.

_We are, after all, kindred spirits._

**The moment you've all been waiting for has just arrived. The bad guy from the nightmare finally makes an appearance. What kind of family connection does he have with Justice and why does he want to kill her? All will be revealed in time. Please R&R and no flames.:-K**


	8. Fun in the Kitchen: Version 2

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise**

**I only own my original characters and original settings**.

The day had arrived; it was time for Esau and Jo to undergo their first lesson. Jo, who was as excited as anyone could be, swiftly jogged ahead. Following close behind him was Esau, who was equally excited, despite having an extreme case of food withdrawals. When they reached the Birthplace of Kung Fu, they found Justice sitting on a tree branch, watching the pool's ripples from the leaves. In her hand, she held three bows: her birch-wood and two bamboo ones, each with their own set of arrows and quivers. The wolf and the badger stood there for a while before the she-wolf recognized their presence.

"Well, you're here. Good, now we can begin your first lesson."

She jumped down from the tree and calmly strolled over to where her students stood. She placed the two bamboo bows on the ground in front of her and slung her quiver of wolf-fang tipped arrows over her shoulder.

"What do you know about archery? Jo?"

Jo thought about it for a second. "It is the perfect skill to learn if you plan to attack from a long-range distance."

"And it requires accuracy and speed in order to be effective.," added Esau.

Justice beamed at the answers they gave. "Both of you are correct, and this is your first lesson."

She plucked an arrow from her quiver and strung it across her bow.

"Archery is the most-favored skill of assassins and marksmen. They choose this skill because it is stealthy and silent, not to mention the fact that they don't have to leave their cover to make their mark on a battle."

She glanced over to the other side of the moor, motioning to Jo and Esau to stand up and grab their bows and whichever quiver of arrows they desire. When they did, she pointed out to them a target she had set up fifty yards away.

"The main idea of archery practice is to build accuracy and speed of, not only the arrow, but the mind as well. One has to judge exactly how the arrow will react to the elements, and how to use it to their advantage."

While she was talking, she pulled back the string of her bow, aimed it at the target, and let it fly.

*THWAP*

The arrow embedded itself in the soft outer shell of the target cloth, right on the bull's eye. The badger was amazed at the feat he had just witnessed, but the grey wolf had seen his sister shoot off arrows so many times, he was not too surprised.

"How did you learn to shoot like that?" asked Jo.

"She probably learned it from our father.," answered the starving little brother.

Justice shook her head. "Nope, mother. She taught me when turned three years old."

Esau perked up, forgetting about his growling stomach.

"Mom taught you? How? Why?"

"She thought that I should learn to defend myself, even though I was a girl. She used to be one of the best archers in our village. By the time I was six, I knew how to kill fifteen men from eight miles away _at night_."

"Wait, I thought you said _you _were the best archer in the village."

"I am; she _was_."

She continued by telling them the correct way to hold a bow, how to string the arrow across it, and how to release. After a few mishaps, one almost beheading Justice, they finally got it right. They continued to shoot at the target until lunchtime, which Esau refused to attend. He just could not see the point of looking at people eat when he was in a food crisis.

* * *

That night at dinnertime, everything was quiet, too quiet. Po was about to go crazy from boredom. He tried almost a million times to spark a conversation, but he just could not think of anything to talk about. He was relieved when Tigress broke the silence.

"So, why are you really here, Justice?"

"Training, just like all of my other visits…"

"Oh." replied the disappointed and embarrassed master.

"…but I'm not leaving without challenging you to a rematch." continued the silver she-wolf.

The tiger smiled. "You know I'm just gonna beat you again, right?"

Justice scoffed. "In your dreams!"

"Well, I'll make this dream a reality!"

"Dreams can lie, you know."

Tigress looked at her rival skeptically. "How do you know?"

Justice thought back to a dream she once had. "I once dreamt I was eating the biggest, sweetest dumping I'd ever seen, and washed it down with a whole bottle of sake…"

Justice sighed at the delicious feast of her dreams. "… and then I woke up. Turns out that the dumpling I ate was a fist-sized rock."

"And the sake?" asked Master Shifu.

"I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Ugh," said everyone at the table, imagining exactly how gross the 'sake' really was. Justice's little trip down memory lane sparked many amazing dream disappointments, many of which came from the two pandas.

"…And when I woke up, I was sitting in the top of the tallest tree in the valley." Po laughed and sighed. "Oh, I remember it like it was yesterday."

"That's because it was yesterday," said Monkey, quickly bursting his bubble.

With that, the night ended with on a happy note. Well, almost happy.

* * *

" I can't believe it. I am starving out here and she's in there stuffing her face. This isn't fair at all," grumbled Esau as he sat outside the door of the dormitory.

"CAN THIS NIGHT GET ANY WORSE?" yelled Esau to the sky above him.

And as if it was just answering his question, it began to pour down raining.

"Oh, great. That's just great! Why don't you just hit me with lightning?"

The sky answered again with a rumble of thunder.

Esau realized then that it was probably a good time to go inside. He pounded on the door asking to be let in. When he heard no one coming, he began to pull on the handle, but the door failed to budge. He walked away from the door, highly P-Oed.

"I can't believe they forgot I was out here and locked the door! That's perfect."

He walked to the bathhouse, plotting his revenge on his sister. He knew the perfect thing to get her back.

"She will rue the day she ever left me out here." snarled Esau as he finished his sentence with a maniacal laugh.

**More weapons left to cover in training. Plus, Esau gets his **_**revenge. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha.**_

**Please R&R and no flames.:-K**


	9. Revenge?

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise or any characters by Joe "Po" Navark. I only own my original characters and original settings**.

Justice woke up, feeling bouncier than ever. Maybe it was the waning rays of the moon, or the hilarious conversation that was shared during dinner, either way she felt the happiest she had ever been in a long time.

_Today's gonna be a great day!_

She crept outside the dormitory, careful not to wake anyone, and began to train in the hall. She started on the Adversary, swatting it with a barrage of roundhouse kicks and open-palm punches. After her quick round with the inflatable dummy, she tested her reflexes on the fire pit. After nearly getting her tail singed, Justice decided that she had trained enough for one day. She crept quietly towards the bathhouse.

But before she got to the door, she was greeted by a hungry, muddy, sleep-deprived little brother.

"Salutations, sister," said Esau with a smile.

"Esau," Justice shockingly whispered. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was outside last night and you locked me out, in the rain, alone. I have to admit, I was mad, but I took that opportunity to meditate under Oogway's Peach Tree."

He took a breath before continuing, still smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"After sitting under there for a few minutes, I edged off my anger and decided to pick some flowers for you, to show there were no hard feelings. But I only have one to give you; I dropped the others on the way back."

He withdrew a lilac from behind his back and gave it to her.

Justice was shocked. "Look, I'm really, really, _really_ sorry I left you out here. I will make it up to you I promise. But first, can I, you know, freshen up?"

"Sure go ahead," said Esau as he moved out of her way. "I'll see you at the mountain path."

Justice watched as her brother left. She felt guilty, but that feeling only lasted for a moment. She shrugged it off as she made her way to the bathhouse. Justice drew her bath and began to soak in it. She felt relaxed and hung her arms over the sides of the basin. She was anxious to use the new jasmine oil she bought yesterday. She took a sniff of it after she managed to take the top off.

_Ahhh … the relaxing scents of jasmine, waterlilies, and rose petals with just a hint of …. Peach? _She sniffed again just to make sure.

'_Oh, well,'_ she thought as she dumped it all into the water.

**So, where's the revenge? You'll see next chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I'm running out of battery power. Please R&R and no flames.:-K**


	10. Echoes of Destruction

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise**

**I only own my original characters and original settings**.

**Ok, time to begin my apology. (**_**ahem)**_** I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I made you guys wait more than a year before I updated. However, school and courses got in the way, so I got distracted. But, in order to redeem myself, I will post three new chapters within the week and others as fast as I can write them. OK?  
Here's number one!  
**

* * *

**Chapter X: Echoes of Destruction**

Training started with a happier Esau and an astounded justice. Not even the most disciplined Laikoan warrior could maintain his level of energy during the 1st entire night of starvation, especially if they managed to get no sleep at all. Yet, there he was, eagerly clashing kunai knives with Jo. Needless to say, Justice was stunned with pride.

"He seems to have taken to his training quicker than I expected." stated a voice behind her.

She turned around to find her older brother Trey walking towards her location.

"Yeah, it does." Justice sighed wistfully. "I only wish Father were here to see this."

Trey smiled sadly as he looked at his sister. The calming waters of the Sacred Pool of Tears really helped Justice find some of her inner peace, even though he knew it wouldn't solve all of her problems. But, for the moment, he was just glad it somewhat helped her finally accept their father's passing.

"Yeah, but don't forget what he told us. One can never be remembered…"  
"…unless they say goodbye." finished the she-wolf as she turned her back to find her students frozen with each other's weapons at their rival's throat. She glanced back to her older brother with a smirk.

"Thanks, bro." remarked Justice as she walked towards her charges, waiting for further instruction.

* * *

Dinner approached rapidly within the walls of the Jade palace, Justice awoke from the nap she had taken within her dorm and shuffled her way to the dining hall, rubbing sleep from her eyes along the way. She was the last to arrive, primarily because she had to rest after completing all of Jo's chores for the rest of the week. Justice sat down lazily beside Esau, who had decided to stay inside after what happened the night before, and stared sleepily at her paws.

"So, what I miss?" asked Justice casually as she looked up, only to be met with stares, lots of them. Jo and the masters looked utterly stunned, Esau grinned at her with amusement, and Zoran and Trey almost looked like they were going to high-tail it out to Singapore. Justice was confused.  
_  
Why are they all looking at me like that? _

"What, is there something on my face?"

Half of them shook their heads while the others nodded. The she-wolf was seriously starting to freak out now.

_I'm seriously starting to freak out now. What in the name of Rassilion could be wrong with me?_

She walked over to the closest bucket of water and looked at her reflection. What she saw nearly made her scream in terror. Looking down, Justice was met with an exact replica of herself. Twins in every aspect, except one: the fur. Justice stepped away in shock and looked down at herself. Every patch of white on her body, with the exception of her arms and paws, was a bright shade of pink. She slowly looked back up to the table, her mouth open in disbelief. Everyone had maintained their previous position except for Esau, who was currently rolling on the floor with laughter.

Her shock slowly melted into rage, bubbling like lava from the pits of a volcano. Her usual golden eyes turned white as the fury slowly overtook her. She stared at the young wolf until he finally picked himself up. Then, with a speed matched only by Master Shifu, she slammed him against the door and held her dagger against his jugular. The severity of the situation grabbed hold of everyone as they jumped to stop the fratricidal she-wolf. Esau was so stunned at his sister's change of emotions that he was too dazed to breathe. Jo and the masters called her name as they rushed towards her direction, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Tigress attempted to pull her away, but was blocked by a strong field of dark energy that surrounded the siblings. Repeatedly, they cried out for her to snap out of it, but only one name stood out.

"**Vitani!**"

* * *

_**Previews of the Chapter XI: The Prophecy Moon**_

_" He's not the one you're after."_

_"No..no..**no**..."_

_"Justice, I'm sorry."_

_"Find her before that...that thing destroys the valley!"_

_"**I said the innocent, not the stupid!"**_

_"First you need to understand who Vitani is."_

_"Send her a message, one she will never forget."_

_"Do not let me find my trust misplaced, Amora"_

_"So, there's nowhere else to go, is there?"  
"No."__  
"Good. I'm tired of running."_


	11. The Prophetic Moon

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise**

**I only own my original characters and original settings**.

**One more chapter to go!  
Here's number deux (two)!  
**

* * *

**Chapter XI: The Prophetic Moon**

Vitani snapped her head around to see who dared to address her in such a manner. Through the eyes of Justice, she witnessed the ten warriors staring at her in horror, but Vitani's focus was on the events happening above them. Views of the wolf pup, who was now held in her clutches, lying lifeless in a pool of blood projected themselves over the masters. She glanced at her captive to see the same image displayed over his head. However, when she scanned the visions of the badger, wolf, and fox warriors, Vitani witnessed two other figures. One had golden eyes and a feline-like snarl on its face while the other had raven-black hair and lavender eyes. Shocked by the sights, she snapped her focus to Jo's and the Laikoan's faces and snarled. Zoran and Trey shook their heads slowly while Jo took a Mantis defense position, despite his fear.

"Stop," said Zoran. "He's not the one you're after."

Vitani looked back at her prey and compared his grey eyes to those of the visions. She noticed that the fox spoke true and closed her eyes, withdrawing back into her cavern.

Justice snapped her golden eyes open in fear and dropped her dagger and brother to the floor. She looked around to see everyone but Zoran mirroring her expression. Her eyes locked with those of Trey as she backed up against the door.

"No…no…**no**..." Justice whispered as she stared into the worried and fearful eyes of her brother. Her quiet pleas progressed into screams of terror as she scrambled out the doors and ran towards the gates of the Jade Palace. Esau rushed to his feet and ran after her.

"**Justice!**" he called. "**Justice, please don't!**"

But it was too late; she was already gone. Esau stopped at the center of the courtyard and slunk to his knees. He could only say one thing:

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back room of a back-alley tavern, a silver-furred wolf knelt in respect towards a chair located near the rear window. The chair was turned for the sitter to view the Valley.

"You asked for me, my liege?"

"Yes." responded a deep, smooth voice from the chair. "I have a new mission for you. It seems my prize has returned to the Jade Palace. Send her a message, one she will never forget."

The figure stood from the chair and slowly turned to his follower, his midnight-black fur framing his violet irises.

"Don't come back until it is sent. I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member."  
The she-wolf lifted her head, revealing a black stripe splitting her muzzle in two.  
"Yes, of course my liege." said the messenger before she rose to her feet. But, before she could leave, the panther called her back.

"I trust you will not fail me, Amora. Do not let me find my trust misplaced."

Amora looked at her feet, her blue-green eyes filling with tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat down and nodded before leaving the Laikoan king's presence.

* * *

Midnight was a frantic time for everyone within the Jade Palace. Monkey and Crane had just returned, but only to report that Justice was nowhere within the valley. Shifu began to worry about what Justice might have become or unleashed, causing very unwelcome memories to come flooding back.

"We need to find her before that…that _thing_ lays waste to the valley!"

"No," said Trey in a tone that sounded farther beyond his time. "The valley is safe; Vitani will not attack the innocent."  
"Um, hello? She attacked me!" shouted Esau as he stood up.

Trey stood up as well, towering over his little brother.

"**I said the innocent, not the stupid!** **We had warned you about that prank before we even separated!"**

"_Trey…"_

"Well, I didn't know that would turn her into a murderous psychotic bi-."

"_Esau__…"_

"**You have no idea what you've done!"**

"_**ENOUGH!**_" yelled Zoran and Po, who both had gotten tired of the two siblings fighting.

Jo, Master Shifu, and the Furious Five all looked at the panda with shock etched on their faces. Po rarely yelled out, and when he did, he meant business. He glared at the two wolves until they sat down out of intimidation. He turned to Zoran, who was still calm, and took a deep breath.

"Zoran, that thing you said to J-Vitani,  
'_He's not the one you're after_.' What did you mean by that?"

Trey exchanged looks with Zoran and nodded his head in acception. Zoran sighed before answering the eldest Dragon Warrior.

"First, you need to understand who Vitani is. One day, just weeks after she was born, Justice fell deathly ill. No one knew why and my father, being the healer of Laikoa, could not find any cure for it. Her father, Aminu was desperate; he did everything to save her, but nothing seemed to work. However, one harvest night, he was awoken by a voice whispering to him through the window. He rose and went out to see Vitani standing there, bathed in the moonlight. She offered to merge with Justice's spirit after hearing her father's pleas to save her, giving her protection and powers far beyond the imagination."

"Ok," stated Jo, after taking in every bit of info the fox had said. "So, what's with the manhunt?"

"With Vitani on a constant mission to protect Justice, that means tracking down the one person who wants to destroy them both: Damien."

"Who is he and why does he want to harm her?"

"He's the ruler of our land, a natural tyrant." replied Trey as he stood up and walked towards the door to the dining hall. "He killed our father and has enslaved our friends to do his bidding. He wants to kill Justice for one thing: power."

"And how, exactly, do you know all of this?" asked Tigress as the wolf headed out.

"Because," said Trey as he stepped in the doorframe, "he's our uncle."

* * *

Justice ran swiftly through the night, the moon giving her all the light she needed. Her footsteps were as silent as the flight of an owl. Her eyes stared ahead, framing their destination within her mind. Vitani bowed her head in shame within the she-wolf's consciousness, ashamed at herself for putting her family's life in danger.

"I'm sorry."

Justice sighed as they reached the Devil's Mouth. "It's ok, Vitani. No need for you to apologize, you were just doing what you promised."

She lifted her head to see the mist creating silver rings of light around the rocky spires.

"There's nowhere else to go, is there?"

"No."

"Good, I'm tired of running." she said as she sat on the edge of the canyon, watching the clouds bend the moon.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. And don't forget to check out Jo "Po" Navark's story, ****The Eyes of the Wolverine****. It's a lot of really, really, super epic, TARDIS-level AWESOMENESS!  
But, I could be understating that just a little bit.**

**Hope you liked it! **


	12. Numb

**I don't own any setting, objects, or characters from the Kung Fu Panda® Franchise or Jo. He belongs to Jo "Po" Navark.**

**I only own my original characters and original settings**.

**Chapter XII: Numb**

* * *

Esau got up from the floor of his dorm when he heard the morning gong. It wasn't as if he had gotten any sleep… again. It had been a week and Justice was still AWOL, and it was all his fault. That stupid prank made him too guilt-ridden to even sit on his cot, let alone sleep in it. How could he when his sister could be in danger, or a danger to others? He didn't even want to think about what their uncle might do to her if he finds them. He stretched and went to meet Jo. They had agreed to continue their daily training with his brother and Zoran supervising and teaching them in stealth and sword combat. However, as he left, Esau failed to notice a strange breeze blow a paper from his cot into the hallway. The wind pushed and propelled the sheet down the hall, around the corner, and in front of Po's room, who was just getting ready to head out to the archives.

* * *

Justice, back from her journey, winced as she heard her knuckles crack against the bark. Tigress had said there was no way to speed up the numbing process, but she was determined to make her wrong. She punched the ironwood tree harder, dislocating two of her fingers as she did, but this didn't faze her. She just reset them and continued pounding. Her mind was occupied in something else other than pain: a frozen lake, slowly thawing out. She slowed in her assault as she wondered why that image stuck in her mind. A cold wind blew over her as she remembered her warrior training with Trey.

* * *

_She was cold, no, beyond that. Her feet were blistered and cracked from hopping across the floes of broken ice that stood between her and the bank where her brother and friend stood. It was her endurance lesson in the second stage of preparation, to see how long she would stand the freezing weather in order to reach shore. To make it more challenging, Trey made the ice splinter, revealing the deathly cold water below. Justice was growing more and more exhausted, but she didn't want to yell out and fail. Besides, she was almost there._

"_Just a few more jumps. I can hold out for a few more jumps," she told herself repeatedly._

_ She gathered what little bit remained of her strength and leapt to one of the larger shards of ice. Her stiff arms reached out into the frigid air and slammed into the solid ice block, jarring all the bones in her body. Justice heard a splash behind her and found that she could not feel the lower half of her body. She had fallen short and was slowly losing her grip on the ice. She tried to pull herself up, but her muscles were too weak and tired. She lost what little hold she had and fell below the water, but as weary as she was, Justice knew she couldn't stay. Willing herself to move, she swam underneath where the ice was gathering. She saw a large gap in between the ice near the shore._

'_If I could just get there, I could get out of this coffin,' thought Justice as she powered through the water._

_ It was at that moment that she noticed that the chunk of ice she had fallen off of was now threatening to keep her in forever, causing her to swim faster in order to reach the hole before it did. Going against the current the ice was making drained what energy she found she had left and Justice stopped, just an arm's length away from her escape. Her body just refused to move anymore; she was too cold and too tired. She could feel herself sinking deeper under the ice, her heartbeat slowing with each passing second. Everything else was just… numb. As she closed her eyes, Justice barely made out the figure of someone diving in from the gap in the ice before welcoming the quiet darkness._

* * *

While she walked on the path towards the Jade Palace, Justice smiled as she remembered the feeling she felt when she closed her eyes under the ice. It was the only time since her father's murder that she didn't feel… afraid. The only time when she didn't worry about Damian following her or dishonoring Aminu's legacy. The only time she felt… at peace. Sure, that peace was caused by her body temperature dropping dangerously low, but it was a wonderful feeling nevertheless. That's why she meditated; she hoped to reach that level of peace again, without having to stare death right in the eye. That's why she came to the Valley of Peace, to see if it can truly live up to its name.

* * *

Jo stood patiently as he listened to the blind fox's orders. He trained his ears to the movements of the grass around him; the slight changes of the breeze tickled his muzzle. Beats of his heart pounded in time with his breaths, each one calculated and precise. The blindfold tied over his eyes began to make his head itch, but he didn't have much time to do anything about it because a rustle behind him caught his attention. The young badger turned around sharply, unsheathing his dagger as he prepared to face his unseen enemy. He could smell their scent in the western wind, growing stronger with each gust. Jo pawed the earth with his feet, focusing his energy on the vibrations. Suddenly, the wind changed, the scent moved, and the vibrations dissolved. Jo raised his dagger in a defensive position and braced himself. The impact of Esau's high sword cut caused his knees to nearly buckle from the shockwave of force coming off of his dagger. He pushed the sword back and spun to his left to dodge the wolf's follow-up. Esau caught on to his actions and reversed his direction, causing Jo to feel the blunt side of the sword smack into his left arm.

'_Ow! That's another bruise to add to the collection'_ thought Jo as he countered with a slice.

They both were blindfolded, so as they parried and dodged each other's blows, neither of them can see that they were getting closer to the Pool of Sacred Tears. Jo, having felt the dip in the ground's slope, jumped onto the same rock that Master Shifu announced he was Po's teacher. Jo had a plan brewing; all Esau needed to do was take the bait. Esau followed him onto the cliff, his back facing the edge. Jo smirked as they circled each other, exchanging positions. Jo attacked the wolf with a slice to the legs, hoping to throw the wolf off guard. Esau jumped over the top of Jo's sword and countered with a thrust of his own. The badger dodged it and jumped over Esau into the tree. He hit the nearest branch with his paws and used his momentum to flex it back and send him flying back towards Esau with the flat side of his dagger aimed for the wolf's stomach. The result of the attack caused Esau to lose his balance and both of them fell into the water. As they both came up for air, they yanked their blindfolds off and sheathed their weapons. They heard clapping coming from the bamboo forest and saw Zoran and Trey emerging from where they were witnessing the battle.

"Well done you two! Jo, nice use of your atmosphere. That alone will give you an advantage, with or without sight," praised Trey as he watched the two shake the water off their clothes. Zoran nodded as he took the blindfolds and put them back in his sack.

"Esau, good use of power and speed in that opening attack. I felt that shockwave all the way from there."

Esau beamed as the four warriors began making their path back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

They were greeted with a surprising display. Justice and Tigress were sparring, with the other masters looking on with concerned looks on their faces. Zoran and Trey's chins literally dropped to the ground, and Esau started swaying and stammering until he finally fainted. Jo, who was a few feet behind them, asked the question they were all wondering in their heads.

"Is that Justice or am I crazy?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing both," answered Po as he revived Esau with some sticky dumplings he had in a bowl. Jo turned to him with a glare and a fake smile painted on his face, while Shifu pushed the Laikoan's chins closed.

"Thank you for summing that up."

"You're welcome," replied Po. "Jo, you might want to, you know, walk with him so he can get some air… and make sure he doesn't pass out again."

Jo nodded as they both headed out to the village. Once they were gone for a while, Po turned his attention back to the match. Tigress had just countered one of Justice's roundhouse kicks with a high-energy uppercut that sent her flying upwards. Tigress then pursued her with an upwards punch towards her back. This was just what the wolf was expecting. Justice shifted her weight at the last possible moment, causing her to plummet headfirst straight into the path of the master. It was an aerial game of chicken for Justice, and she was too stubborn to brace herself or pull out. At the speed they were going, Tigress' fist would collide into her skull and continue going. Tigress realized this and spun out of the way just before Justice came sailing past. Smirking, the silver she-wolf flipped her way onto the training grounds and waited for Tigress to come down. However, a flash of black caught her eye behind Po. It looked out of place with a pile of sand on top of it, as if it was trying to be hidden… poorly. She began to walk closer to confirm her suspicions when she felt a wave of familiarity and dread pass over the depths of her mind. Vitani was nervous, which made Justice more eager to find out what the mysterious object was.

"_Justice,_"said Vitani. "_I don't like the looks of this. That might be a trap… _"

"…or a message from Father. Either way, I'm gonna check it out… carefully."

Justice bent down over the site where the mark was and brushed the sand away. Underneath, the black mark revealed itself to be an image burnt within the earth. It was a crescent moon enclosed within a circle, multiple water-like squiggles going across it. The she-wolf loomed closer over it, cautiously reaching out her paw towards it. Justice knew she had seen it before, she just couldn't remember where. Her hand hovered just inches over the mark, slowly closing the distance as if she were drawn to it like a magnet. She caught herself just before her fingertips grazed the ash and turned to Zoran and her brother, who were now standing directly behind her.

"Do you guys remember this? It looks familiar."

Both warriors bent down to get a closer look, before Trey pulled up and shook his head no. However, Zoran, who could sense the pattern through the vibrations in the earth, pulled back in fear. His light-blue eyes widened as he nodded his head furiously. Everyone looked at him, worried for what he recalled. The fox looked from the two siblings and the mark repeatedly, before saying:

"It's from a book, a book of dark magic. Damien's magic."

Justice stepped away from the score quickly, cradling her hand as if she had been burnt instead of the ground. No telling what would have happened to her if she touched it, but _was it meant for her?_ A cold chill passed through the she-wolf's spine as reality hit her hard. She looked around the training grounds, noticing everyone was there, except two:

"The boys."

* * *

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Having calmed down, Esau and Jo decided to stop by the weapons shop that had spotted on their arrival. They bought a couple of throwing stars and daggers to strengthen Jo's arsenal. On their way back, they stopped that the Sacred Peach Tree in order to talk and rest.

"So, what's up with you?" asked Jo.

"Huh?"

"You've been so quiet these past few days. Normally, you would be trash-talking my ear off, but since Justice left, you shut up. Heck, even your stomach stopped growling 24/7."

Esau smirked when he heard this.

"How do you feel now that Justice is back?"

"How does it feel to be the only badger in the Valley of Peace?"

"Ok, fair enough. Just tell me what's bugging you," said Jo as he looked at the wolf face to face. "You can trust me."

Esau just sighed as Jo's eyes bored into his own. He knew the badger was right, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"I'm happy she's back, don't get me wrong, but it's just that… she lied to me."

"Lied to you? How?"

"By not telling me the truth about my family! I mean, I always knew I was different from the other wolves, I'm not stupid. But, she told me that our mother and father died while saving the wolf pack, and that I was taken in as a sub-Alpha in honor of them. She never told me that our father was the leader of a grand kingdom or that we were running from our uncle this entire time. I just wish I could trust her."

Jo didn't know quite what to say after that. He prepared to reassure his friend when he noticed a weird mist around him. He also noticed that he was getting a little tired as well. He looked back at Esau to find him nodding off.

"Hey, man," said Esau as he tried to stand up. "Maybe we should get going back to the Palace."

"Good idea."

Esau managed to get five steps in before he collapsed from exhaustion. Jo, concerned but fighting his own drowsiness, rushed over to his side and tried to wake him up, failing to notice the two figures approaching them from behind. He soon gave up trying to rouse his sleeping friend and decided to join him, managing to catch a glimpse of a hand with a silver and gold ring closing in on him before the curtain fell.

* * *

**Last one of the promised chapters! Sorry, it's a little late. BTW, I also need names for some of Damien's flunkies and I would like reviewers' help. So please, don't hesitate to pitch in.**

**And don't forget to check out Jo "Po" Navark's story, The Eyes of the Wolverine.**

**Hope you liked it! Happy Holidays!**

(^w^)

**Don't forget to Read and Review.**


End file.
